The Alpha's Claim
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Sam has been watching her since the time he had carried her out of the woods. He was still getting used to the role of Alpha, but things were pushed forward the day Bella jumped and back came the psychic vampire. Bella's about to discover what being claimed means and just how far Sam is willing to go.
1. Chapter 1

The Alpha's Claim

Written by AndiCullen104

Summary: Sam has been watching her since the time he had carried her out of the woods. He was still getting used to the role of Alpha, but things were pushed forward the day Bella jumped and back came the psychic vampire. Bella's about to discover what being claimed means.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

****A/N- I originally wrote this for Tricky Raven's prompt challenge. ****

****Prompt: Make Me.****

~~~~~TAC~~~~~

Alice sped her way down my street and I looked back to see Jacob charging into the forest. It hurt that he was making me choose but I couldn't just let Edward die. I couldn't let him kill himself because there would be no me if he didn't exist.

I took in a deep breath to calm my thundering heart all the while praying that Edward would change his mind.

I heard Alice swear which I had never thought her capable of cussing as she was always very ladylike. My eyes snapped up to look out the windshield and that's when I saw him. Panic clawed its way into my chest causing my breathing to quicken.

There in the middle of the road was a white truck and leaning against that truck was none other than Sam Uley. He had his arms crossed and his dark eyes bore into mine with a sort of heat that made me flinch.

Before Alice could stop me, I got out of Carlisle's car and stomped my way towards the wolf who was going to get Edward killed if he didn't move like right now. I looked back to see Alice come towards us slowly, even though I saw worry in her eyes for her brother, there was a sort of fear in her golden gaze. I looked back to Sam and I could feel that his presence screamed danger and kept me from getting to close to him.

"I don't know who you are, but we really need to get a move on." Alice fiddled with her fingers and played the part of being innocent.

Sam stayed silent as he pierced the vampire with his hard gaze.

"Please Sam," I begged knowing we were wasting time if we wanted to save Edward.

"Get in the truck, Bella."

He was so calm and confident as if I would just listen to him like I was one of his puppies.

"No way!" I yelled and as I was about to turn back towards Alice his hand grabbed my arm keeping me from leaving his side.

"Edward's in danger," I said trying to get out of his grasp but it was no use.

"I don't give a shit. Get your ass in the car." He demanded.

Alice began talking to him in her high pitched voice but he was not listening.

"You can't make me do anything!"

His nostrils flared and I knew then that I had just challenged an Alpha.

Shit.

Sam pulled open the passenger side door and threw me into it as if I were a rag doll.

He was in his seat in a flash and we were driving to God only knows where.

"I'm going to make this simple for you, Bella." He said breaking the tense silence that we had been in.

"When I say jump, you say how high."

I tried to respond but he cut me off.

"You're mine and you will do as I say."

**A/N- I'm really tempted to see where this goes, so let me know if you'd like to see more. I may just continue it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Alpha's Claim

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Wow! I am so blown away by the response to the first chapter and I want to thank each and every one of you that reviewed. You guys are the best! I know I was gone for a long time and left you all hanging but I do hope that you can forgive me. Now without further ado I present you the long anticipated chapter two! **

**Oh and Harry is alive. I am not having him die in this story. It works better for my story if it happens this way.**

_"__Your mine and you will do as I say."_

I snapped my jaw shut with an audible click and then stared murderously out the window. If I focused on my anger at Sam then the more complicated emotions about not be able to save _him_ and to think about what was no doubt going to happen could be ignored for the moment.

No focus on Sam.

It's his entire fault anyway.

What was wrong with him?

He had never been this way with me before and I just couldn't understand why he would care what I did and demand that I follow all his orders as if I was actually a member of the pack. I didn't want this but I didn't think I had a choice in it.

If I had been a vampire then I wouldn't have to worry about this.

Not only just for the obvious reason of being mortal enemies but I would have the strength and the power to not being some obedient little puppy. I would be fierce and not something to messed with.

It's useless to think like that though because I didn't' think I would get the chance now. Maybe if I slipped away from La Push's clutches and got in contact with Alice. Oh God, Edward please let his family save him. I just couldn't live in a world without him.

"You're thinking too hard," he said as he took the turn onto the street his house was on.

I grumbled but otherwise ignored his comment.

He shrugged not caring at all with my response.

When we pulled into the gravel driveway of his two story home he began to speak while shutting off the engine.

"Bella, you will not try to run because it would be impossible. I don't think you'll want try me." He said seriously looking me in the eye.

"Fine," I bit out before stomping my way out of the truck and being sure to slam the door.

I swear I heard him laugh before he called out.

"Dinner is at five and you will be eating then," he stated leaving no room for argument. I didn't even know where I was going in the house because I had never been further than the living room and kitchen. I just picked a random bedroom and plopped down onto the bed putting my head in my hands.

Why did it always happen to me?

~~~~~TAC~~~~~

Sam POV

She was in my home.

This time she would be staying until the leech problem was taken care of.

I know that I would need to tell her father but I just didn't want to leave my mate alone. Not only because I just know that she would try to give me the slip but another reason was that my wolf wanted to relish in the feeling of having her here. Bella didn't notice but it was my room that she had gone barging into so tonight I knew that I would sleep well. The scent of her peaches and cream would be in my every inhale.

It was driving me crazy not having her marked and taking her in every way possible. I wanted to possess her and to completely ruin her for all others. Not that I would ever give her up once I had her.

However, I had waited this long so what was a little longer because either way she was mine.

I've known she was mine since the day I met in her in the woods when she had been lost. Although the first time I had met her was when a bunch of Forks' kids had come down for a bonfire but I didn't have that same feeling as I did the second time. I reasoned it was because she already had an unhealthy bond to the leech and he was in her everyday life so it was blocking my connection to her.

No matter I've claimed her and she wasn't going anywhere.

Now to take care of pack matters, I stepped outside and went a little into the forest lining the back of my house but close enough to hear Bella sleeping in my room upstairs.

I took off my clothes and let my body heat heighten so that I could change into my wolf. Fire burned through my body and then suddenly I was in my wolf form.

_Jacob,_ I said interrupting the conversation he was having with Seth.

_Hey Sam, what's up?_

_I need you and Billy to go to Charlie's house and let him into the pack secret. If you need to phase to convince him then do it._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes I am. Bella is going to be staying with me till we work out what the Cullen's are up too and Victoria has been dealt with. I'm not taking any chances anymore._

_What if Charlie says no?_

_Well too damn bad I'm not asking I'm telling._

_That's sure going to go over well._

_Explain what's going on and if he's a smart man he'll know what I am doing is for the best. Plus he's always allowed to visit. _

_Alright Sam, I'll go after my patrol._

_Good, _I said phasing out.

~~~~~TAC~~~~~

After paying for the pizza I brought into the kitchen and put it on the counter. I went up the stairs into my room and didn't bother knocking knowing Bella was asleep. I took in the sight of her lying on top of my blankets with her hair fanned out across my pillow. Her face was completely relaxed unlike the expressions she had been wearing ever since I had met her. Bella was the most breathtaking person and I was glad that I chose her to be mine.

Leah and I didn't work together so when I turned into a wolf for the first time I immediately broke up with her. But with Bella I knew we would work.

I sighed not wanting to wake her up but I knew that I should or dinner would become cold.

"Bella," I said gently brushing her hair from her face and she leaned into my touch sleepily. "Dinner is here," I said moving back when I saw her eyes flutter to wake.

"I'll be downstairs."

"Okay," she said sitting up still not completely awake.

It seemed she forget for the moment the reasons for being upset.

Although I knew that wasn't going to last very long.

**A/N- Reviews makes my muse happy! **


End file.
